Orenji-iro no yume
by Shironeneko
Summary: "-Voy a declararme a Nami esta noche." Cuándo se giró esperando que su amigo se quejase de algo, se encontró con su novia en estado de shock. Se le cayó la llave inglesa de la mano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola princesos. No sé como será cuando publique, pero he cambiado mi nick a _Shironeneko. NereaMugiwara_ anteriormente. Escribí algunos fic, tales como "No sonrías Luffy", "Buenos días dormilona-ya", "Un beso de la gata ladrona" y "Entre pianos y pistolas". Este último, lo dejé sin terminar y prometo retomarlo. *Me siento como Troy Mcclure, de los Simpson*

Bueno, ya empecemos con el fic :)

**Nombre del fic: **Orenji-iro no yume. = Sueño naranja.

**Autor: **Shironeneko (NereaMugiwara)

**Género: **Romance, Drama.

**Advertencias: **Ooc en el personaje de Eustass Kidd.

**Audiencia:** M / Para público acostumbrado a palabras mal sonantes y escenas de lime.

**Estado: **Terminado. Publicaciones los Miércoles.

**Nº de palabras: **2,350.

* * *

_**1ºCapítulo: Tac, Bum, Tac Tac.**_

.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días amor. -Con una sonrisa miró a su novio sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días. -Seco como un desierto. Malhumorado, cascarrabias.

Nami se levantó y le sirvió un café. Miró las manos del chico encima de la mesa. Sus dedos dictaban un ritmo, una secuencia que lograba martillar. Un sonido molesto que pide a gritos que lo silencien.

_Tac, Bum, Tac Tac. _

Se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de la de él. Paseó su mirada por el aspecto descuidado de recién despertar que tanto le gustaba ver en el chico. Los cabellos rojos alborotados y enfrente de la cara. Las uñas pintadas de negro cortadas desigualmente. El pintalabios no estaba en sus labios, y le quitaba rudeza a su tez. Sus orbes amarillas miraban con fastidio la mesa.

_Tac, Bum, Tac Tac._

-¿Amor? -Nami tanteó el terreno.

-¿Hmm? -Kidd miró a la chica y esta quiso no haber dicho nada.

Siguió observándola, inquietamente. Queriendo suavizar el ambiente, Nami le rozó la mano, deteniendo el ritmo y el molesto traqueteo. Esperó una respuesta bruta, una respuesta como un empuje, una rabieta, un golpe en la mesa... Lo que no se había esperado, era que el chico le cogiese la mano y la envolviese entras las dos suyas.

-Dime Nami.

Silencio. Fue lo que obtuvo. Nami se le quedó mirando como si delante suya tuviese un árbol con cara de anciano y un unicornio zombie bebiendo juntos. Ese que compartía mesa con ella, no parecía su pareja. Su pareja era un chico malhumorado, aficionado a la mecánica y a la ingeniería, un chico popular por ser un chico capaz y de carácter, aquel que con entrar en un local provocaba que todos callasen y que las mujeres se separasen de sus acompañantes solo para tener la oportunidad de acercarsele ,cruzar un saludo y luego contarselo a sus amigas,aquel que odiaba más que nada el Brocoli y sobretodo aquel que era (aunque no viniese a cuento) un completo bestia en la cama. Ni mucho menos solía responder de esa manera si se le preguntaba algo en la mañana tan temprano, no tenía sentido. Normalmente ya estaría cabreado y habría dado un portazo saliendo de casa para largarse al taller de Killer a desquitarse con un par de tuercas. Ella no le había dicho algo explícito, solo le había hecho una pregunta sin palabras.

Al cabo de un minuto en el que miles de pensamientos se sucedieron en la mente de Nami, esta respondió.

-¿Qué has hecho?¿En qué has metido la pata?- espetó.

Kidd alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación e intentó comprender lo que Nami le preguntaba. ¿A qué demonios venía esa pregunta? Ni que se hubiese escrito en la frente la palabra "Te he puesto los cuernos, soy sospechoso".

-Creo que no te sigo.- terminó.

-Te noto nervioso, ansioso ...- Fue interrumpida. Otra vez ese molesto sonido. Kidd había soltado su mano con una de las propias y había retomado el ritmo.

_Tac, Bum, Tac Tac._

Nami entornó los ojos y continuó.

-¿Ves? Estás muy raro.

-Ni que fuera yo una vaca a rayas de colores, la que está rara es usted, señorita paranoica.- Kidd se levantó y se fue de la cocina.

Entró en la habitación que ambos compartían y se quitó su camista de Iron Maiden. Era ya tan vieja... le daba pena tirarla, así que la empezó a usar para dormir. También le daba pena verla en el suelo cuando se despertaba, después de pasar una noche normal con Nami. Solo de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Una pena que por las mañanas estuviese tan rara, un polvo mañanero no le iría mal para despertar de buen humor. Cojió la ropa que se iba a poner y se metió en la ducha.

Nami recogió las tazas y se dispuso a lavarlas en el fregadero. Entonces escuchó la ducha. Una sonrisa malvada se manifestó en los labios de Nami. Caminó hasta el baño y puso la oreja en la puerta, confirmando que Kidd había entrado a la ducha y entonaba con algún desafine que otro "Enter Sandman" de Metallica. Tan sólo trató de no reírse en alto.

Volvió a la cocina y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Esperó unos segundos y a sus oídos llegó el "¡AAAH! ME CAGO EN...!¡JODER, QUEMA!". Nami contuvo las carcajadas y se hizo la inocente.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta.

Eso señores, era lo que Nami consideraba un verdadero poema. Kidd había saltado de la ducha hacia fuera, llevándose consigo la cortina roja y llenando de agua y espuma el pequeño baño. La cara de Kidd reflejaba confusión y cabreo. Sobretodo cabreo. Pero, lo que más gracia le hacía a Nami, era que el chico llevaba puesto en la cabeza su gorro de ducha, el gorro que le regaló Nojiko cuándo se mudó a ese pequeño piso en el centro cerca de la universidad. Un gorro que lo miraras por donde lo miraras, no era del estilo de Kidd, un gorro rosa con corazones azules.

No pudo más y estalló en carcajada limpia. Las mejillas de Kidd se pusieron rojas, casi del color de su propio cabello. Quería vengarse. Sonrió y actuó rápidamente.

Aprovechando que Nami estaba riéndose ,agarrándose el vientre y con los ojos cerrados, se levantó y la tiró en la ducha, con pijama y todo.

Ahora el que se reía era Kidd. Pero no porque la imagen fuera graciosa, si no más bien porque disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Nami. La chica era la pura encarnación de la ira.

-¡QUE EN MEDIA HORA TENGO QUE IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, TARUGO! -gritó.

A Kidd le dolía. Pero no le dolían las palabras de Nami, ni mucho menos sus insultos. Le dolía el reírse tan fuertemente.

Nami no cerró el grifo del agua, cogió a Kidd, que aún permanecía desnudo, y lo metió en la ducha con ella. Quizás así se ahogaría. Él no podía respirar de reírse tanto y el agua le dificultaba más dicha acción. Resbaló poco a poco y se sentó, tratando de relajarse. Nami lo miraba, ya no con rabia, sino con curiosidad. ¿Qué tanto le ocurría hoy?

-Bueno, creo que ya tendríamos que terminar la ducha. -Kidd detuvo los pensamientos de Nami. -Tendrás clase en unos 20 minutos seguramente. ¿Te da tiempo a llegar?

-¿Ves? Realmente, hoy te encuentro raro. No te llamaré vaca a rayas ni perro a cuadros. Pero te juro Eustass Kidd, que no eres el mismo. ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?- se agachó y tocó la frente del pelirrojo.

Este frunció el ceño y retiró la mano de Nami.

-Tu nombre de verdad acierta. -negó con la cabeza y se levantó.- Eres más rompedora que una ola Nami. Cada día sales con cosas nuevas. No te entiendo. No me pasa absolutamente nada.

Miró la ropa que se iba a poner con mala hostia. Estaba empapada y llena de espuma. La tiró al cubo de ropa sucia y salió a la habitación. Se tiró encima de la cama, mirando al techo.

Nami se sacó la camisa del pijama y el short. Estaban empapados. Lo que le había parecido raro, era que Kidd, en vez de intentar seducirla e incitarla a faltar a las clases, la había ignorado aún estando en ropa ligera y totalmente mojada, y le había recordado que llegaba tarde a las clases. Mandó al traste la toalla. Estaba más mojada que ella.

Entró en la habitación, ignoró al apuesto hombre que ni la había mirado tampoco y se encaminó al armario. Parecía que el techo era más interesante que ella. Se vistió con una corta falda granate y una blusa marron, se calzó unas zapatillas negras y cogió una mochila marron del armario. Metió en ella el libro de historia del siglo XX y el de ciencias de la naturaleza. Se secó el pelo con una toalla, se puso un poco de color en los labios y se giró.

Kidd la estaba mirando. Sus ojos no desprendían el mismo brillo de siempre.

Nami se rindió, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la cara.

-¿Me lo explicas todo o te vistes antes?- le sonsacó una sonrisa a Kidd, quien se levantó y se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró. Se sentó al lado de Nami de nuevo y la miró. No sabía qué hacer.

-La verdad, es que he tenido noticias de alguien. -Nami esperó, pero Kidd no seguía.

-¿Y...?

-Y nada más.

-¿Quién es?

-Nadie. -Kidd se levantó, se puso una camiseta negra sencilla y unas botas grises. -Vamos, te llevo a clase.

* * *

-Kidd, llegas tarde hoy. -Killer miró al pelirrojo por detrás de la máscara de soldadura. Él mismo a había creado, de manera que tenía unos agujeros estratégicos para respirar y poder ver perfectamente con una protección óptima. Era su creación perfecta. Casi no se la quitaba.

-Tsk.

Con pocas ganas ,Kidd se puso a pasar páginas del registro de pedidos. Buscó, pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba.

-Eh, Kill, ¿no te había pedido una batería de arranque Bosch s5? La necesito para el Audi 200.

-No, se lo pedirías a Kabuto. Ya sabes que no se le da bien lo de los pedidos y vas y recurres a él.

-¿Dónde está? Lo voy a matar.

- Cálmate, dame el número de serie.

-0 092 S50 070

...

* * *

Nami no escuchaba a su profesor de ciencias naturales Haredas. Seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Kidd.

"_-La verdad, es que he tenido noticias de alguien._

_-¿Y...? _

_-Y nada más._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Nadie."_

-Ay, que hombre...-suspiró.

-No señorita Nami, el cumulonimbus es un tipo de nube, no de hombre. -se burló su profesor.

-Este tema me aburre. ¿Podríamos avanzar algo? -replicó.

-Bien, si me recita ahora mismo los tipos de vientos que hemos dado en todo el semestre, si me dice dónde han probado tornados artificiales para probar la resistencia de casa y si me dibujas una célula eucariota con todas sus partes, no sólo perdono esa falta de comportamiento, si no que le dejo la asignatura aprobada con un diez los dos semestres.

Cómo una autómata, Nami se levantó del asiento. Se dirigió al encerado y mientras hacía un dibujo muy trabajado de una célula, recitaba:

-Vientos planetarios, vientos alisios, vientos contralisios, vientos circumpolares, vientos periódicos, vientos regionales y vientos locales. Ya que Japón ha sufrido numerosos desastres naturales ,sus científicos tratan de probar la resistencia de sus casas con tornados artificiales creados por ellos mismos...-Nami terminaba de dar su pequeña lección antes sus atónitos compañeros.

Para cuándo terminó de explicar los vientos locales, iba a ponerse a explicar todas y cada una de las partes de una célula eucarita, pero su profesor la interrumpió.

-Suficiente. Cumpliré, así que puede marcharse. Si le interesa, puede usted asistir a las clases de cartografía que dan a esta misma hora, la recomendaré.- Dijo mientras miraba atentamente el campo de isobaras que había dibujado Nami mientras explicaba.

Con una sonrisa y una oportunidad para ganar más créditos, la chica de cabellos naranjas salió del aula, encaminándose hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

-Eh, Kidd. -llamó.

-¿Qué quieres rubiales?- preguntó con mucho fastidio.

-¿Ya lo has hecho? -la máscara no era capaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

-No. - demasiado tajante.

Killer siguió trabajando en lo suyo. Le daba rabia. Kidd tenía ya todo lo necesario. ¿Porqué no iba, se lo decía y ya? Seguro que aceptaba... O al menos eso es lo que creía.¿Tanto le costaba hacerle frente a ella?¿O acaso dudaba de sus propios sentimientos?¿Se estaba hechando para atrás?

-Toc, Toc. -Una voz melodiosa sonó detrás de Killer.

Este se giró, sobresaltado.

-Seño-ño-ñorita Nami-san.

-Hola Hola Kill. No hables tan alto. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Kidd. -Nami guiñó un ojo a Killer y entró en la habitación del elevador hidráulico. Kidd escuchó sus pasos.

-No seas pesado Kill, me declararé a Nami en la noche.

Nami se quedó sin palabras.

-No empieces, no repliques.- continuó -Aún no le he contado que recibí las invitaciones para la boda de Law. Como me jode que halla conseguido que Bonney aceptase.

Nami no hablaba, no sabía qué decir ni mucho menos qué hacer.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Kidd se giró esperando que su amigo se quejase de algo, pero se encontró con su novia en estado de shock.

Se le cayó la llave inglesa de la mano. La grasa y el aceite de coche recorrían su cara y cuerpo, manchaban su camisa y pantalones de trabajo. Llevaba en la frente unas gafas de mecánico, pequeñas, casi parecían de bucear. El pelo engominado, en punta.

Nami se agachó, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él.

-¿Eso que has dicho...?- empezó.

-Olvídalo. Porfavor.

-¿Qué?

-No quería ... -Podía observarse perfectamente que las manos de Kidd estaban cerradas en puños.

No sé de qué estás hablando Kidd, acabo de llegar. -mintió.

Kidd no era tonto, sabía que estaba mintiéndole. Él mismo había escuchado los pasos de alguien ,se había puesto a hablarle, y esa persona no se había movido del lugar. Sin embargo, le siguió el juego.

-Eh, vale. Pues... ¿te apetece ir a comer?- intentó arreglar.

-Claro. -sonrió.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?**

Quise escribir este fic antes que retomar el otro porque aparte de que este será breve, hice una promesa. Te amo. Y no olvido las cosas I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre del fic: **Orenji-iro no yume.

**Autor: **Shironeneko.

**Género: **Romance, Drama.

**Advertencias: **Ooc en el personaje de Eustass Kidd.

**Audiencia:** M / Para un público acostumbrado a palabras mal sonantes y escenas de lime.

**Estado: **Terminado.

**Nº de palabras: **2.055.

* * *

-Y bueno ,¿qué te gustaría comer? -preguntó Nami.

Llevaban ya caminado medio centro comercial. Kidd no era de los que disfrutaban mirando tiendas, pero no se enteró de mucho. Sólo asentía de vez en cuando cuándo Nami le mostraba algún vestido que otro. Todo el trayecto estuvo maquinando cómo engañar a Nami pero no encontraba modo alguno. Ella era bien inteligente.

-Emm.. ¿Qué tal una pizza? -preguntó.

-Ay no seas tan simple. Invítame a un restaurante. -infló los mofletes, haciendo un puchero.

-Con las ropas que llevo no puedo llevarte a ningún sitio decente Nami.

-Jo. ¿Entonces?¿Y si me haces algo tú de comer?

Kidd se rió. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Eh, vamos al supermercado de ahí, el de la planta 2.

-¿Para qué? -Kidd se detuvo, dejó de reírse. Lo estaba diciendo en serio. Esa chica quería que prendiese fuego a la cocina o algo. Quizás era pirómana pero le daba miedo encender una cerilla.

-Vamos anda.

Caminaron por los pasillos del supermercado. Kidd buscó la sección de comida rápida. Quizás Nami se contentase con unos tortellini o con una pizza de horno. Tuvo su respuesta negativa cuándo sintió que tiraban de él hacia la sección de frutería.

-Nami, sabes de sobra que no sé cocinar. -protestó ya bastante enfadado Kidd.

-Yo te ayudaré. Pero al menos intentalo.

Tras una larga discusión, Kidd fue vencido. Salieron del lugar. Una sonriendo y el otro con cara de besugo.

El chico siguió pensando y poco a poco, dio forma a su plan. No tenía claro si lo llevaría a cabo o no, pero al menos contaba con algo.

* * *

- ¡NO KIDD, NI SE TE OCURRA! -demasiado tarde. Kidd había encendido la batidora sin haber tapado el recipiente anteriormente.

Nami se limpió como pudo el chocolate y la nata que tenía encima. Era la tercera vez que se manchaba y habían empezado a preparar la tarta hacía poco más de cinco minutos. Kidd se reía por lo bajo, no quería morir a manos de ESA mujer.

-¿De verdad tenías que obligarme a preparar contigo una tarta? Aguanté el preparar las patatas rellenas al horno y el preparar la carne guisada. No creo necesario preparar el postre también. Si quieres, puedo ir a la pastelería de la esquina a comprar unos pastelitos, será más fácil.

-¿El hombretón Eustass Kidd se rinde ante una tarta? Que inesperado.- Los ojos castaños de la chica brillaban ante la idea de poder recriminarle durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo al pelirrojo su pequeño acto de rendición.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Pero no quiero que estés presente. Ve a comprar nata porfavor. Coge mi moto, llegarás antes. -Este le dio la espalda y empezó a preparar el bizcocho. Para sorpresa de Nami, no lo estaba haciendo mal. Ni mucho menos.

-¿Ya habías preparado bizcochos antes?

-No sé de que hablas. Anda ,ve de una vez.

Nami tomó las llaves del apartamento y de la moto y abrió la puerta.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me des ordenes, llamitas. -Le sacó la lengua a Kidd y dio un pequeño portazo.

Kidd buscó en la agenda del móvil el número de Killer. Marcó pero este no le contestó. Sólo le quedaba preguntar a alguien. Y por mucho asco que le diese, marcó el número de su amigo, el recién comprometido Trafalgar Law.

_..._

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Eustass-ya? _-La voz al otro lado del teléfono hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Odiaba que lo llamase por su apellido.

-En bastante Trafalgar. ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?

La voz tardó en responder, quizás cuestionando la integridad mental de su amigo.

_-Dependiendo de en qué necesites mi ayuda, quizás acepte. Primero, explícate. _

-Está bien, te lo contaré.

* * *

Nami buscaba las llaves en su falda. Se apoyó en la puerta, dejando la bolsa con la nata en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que Kidd hablaba por telefono y trató de hacer poco ruido. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó.

_..._

_-No Law no. Yo jamás pensaría en casarme con ella. Mira que obligarme a cocinar... Aún por encima, hoy por la mañana me hizo chamuscarme en la ducha. El problema es que en la mañana intenté gastarle una broma a Kill, decirle que me quería declararme a Nami. Hasta le dije que ya tenía anillo y que lo haría hoy. El pobre insistió un montón, quería ser el padrino. Cuándo estaba reparando el Alfa Romeo 747 que trajo el tío ese del que te hablé antes, sentí que tenía a alguien detrás. Como en el taller estábamos Kill y yo nada más, le pedí que me dejase en paz, que iba a declararme a Nami en la noche y que me jodía que hubieses conseguido comprometerte tú antes que yo. Cuándo me giré, me la encontré ahí de pie ,mirándome casi con miedo. Yo no quiero comprometerme todavía ni mucho menos... Era una broma para Kill, no sabes en que lío tan grande me he metido. _

_..._

Nami se llevó una mano a la boca. Las lágrimas se acumulaban entre su mano y mejillas. Lo primero que había pensado en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kidd que en realidad iban hacia Killer, era que quizás este se estuviese precipitando. Que quizás aún no estaba lista para comprometerse de esa manera. Pero ahora sentía dolor. Mucho dolor. Le dolía el pecho y amenazaba con hacer que su llanto se manifestase en voz alta. No quería que la viese en ese estado. Se sentía mal, pero no podía demostrarlo. Ella le había dicho que no escuchó esas palabras, las palabras que no iban dirigidas a ella. Ahora recapacitó.

_"-Olvídalo porfavor."_

Le hacía daño. Él lo había dicho en serio. Le había pedido que olvidase lo ocurrido.

_"-No quería..."_

Ni ella misma le dejó terminar esa frase. ¿Y si él iba a explicarle lo ocurrido pero no lo creyó necesario ya que ella dijo que no se había enterado? Pero entonces no tendría sentido que estuviese hablando con Law en ese momento. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que ella le había mentido.

No pudo más con la tensión, no quería seguir escuchándole. Se secó las lágrimas y entró. Evitó que Kidd llegase a ver su cara y entró en el baño, dejando la nata en la mesa de la sala. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. No quería que Kidd notase sus lágrimas. Y mucho menos sus párpados, que estaba irritados y rojos. Bajo el chorro de agua, se serenó y buscó una excusa válida. No podía decirle "Cariño es que tenía ganas de ir al baño, y ya que estaba me duché." Tenía que encontrar algo que justificase su comportamiento. Con un diálogo preparado ,salió del baño. Entró a la cocina con la bata y el pelo recogido en una coleta que goteaba un poco.

-¿Estabas que te cagabas o qué? -Kidd estaba dándole la espalda y trabajando en algo cuidadosamente. -Gracias por la nata.

-No fue nada. Me pasó algo asqueroso. Una gaviota defecó en mi cabeza. -mintió Nami. Aunque le daba verdadero asco sólo el hecho de pensarlo.

Kidd se giró, y la miró. Quizás bromease. Pero su mirada seria hizo que no pudiera más y riese.

-No le veo la gracia amor. -Nami se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

El chico se le acercó aún riendo y se sacó un pequeño antifaz del bolsillo.

-¿Te apetece jugar? -preguntó.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, le puso el antifaz y le cogió las manos. A la altura de su oído, susurró:

-Estate quieta, no te voy a violar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que pruebes algo. Te soltaré las manos y no te las ataré si no te quitas el antifaz. ¿Promesa?

-Promesa. -Nami se dejó hacer.

Notó como Kidd abría el horno y sacaba las patatas. Como ponía la carne guisada encima de la mesa.

El olor era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era distinto al que tenían cuando se había marchado. Cada vez se ponía la cosa más sospechosa.

-Abre la boca que viene el avión -canturreó para que Nami abriese la boca.

-¿Ahora me tratas como una niña? ¿Que pretendes llamitas?

-Solo me llamas así cuándo estás excitada o cabreada. Tú dirás. Ahora abre la boca o te ato las manos. Aquí mando yo.

-¿Cómo me voy a excitar porque me alimentes? Es ridículo.

-Pues no te enfades mujer, ahora abre la boca y disfruta.

Nami obedeció, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era que Kidd se enfadara con ella. En su lengua, un montón de sabores y esencias se entremezclaron. Realmente estaba delicioso. Nami siguió comiendo, aveces Kidd la ayudaba a encontrar con la mano y tenedor lo que había en el plato y aveces él mismo se lo daba. La situación era muy cómica. Kidd, el duro mecánico dándole de comer a su novia.

-Amor, ya no puedo comer más. Voy a explotar. -Nami trató de quitarse el antifaz, pero Kidd lo impidió.

-Espera, aún falta el postre.

Nami esperó. Sólo percibió dos cosas. Kidd puso algo encima de la mesa, enfrente de ella y había vuelto a sentarse.

-Puedes escoger. Comer ahora o comer a la noche. Me encantaría que esperases a la noche, pero eres muy golosa.

-¡No soy golosa!. -Nami infló los mofletes como una niña pequeña. -Puedo esperar lo que quiera. Guárdalo para la noche.

-Está bien, pero en la noche tendrás que volver a ponerte el antifaz. ¿Te importa?- sonrió. Todo salía según lo planeado.

-Comprendido.

Recogió todo antes de que ella se quitase la prenda que privaba su sentido de la vista. Se tomó la molestia de escribir, no con muy buena caligrafía en un papel "NO ABRIR". Lo puso en la nevera y le dió permiso a Nami para que se quitase el antifaz. Le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-¿No tienes que ir a la facultad?

-Debería. Tengo que hablar con Haredas, dijo algo de unas clases de cartografía.

-Pues no esperes. Son ya las tres.

-Que prisas... -Nami cogió la mochila ,cambió su libro de ciencias por su preciada carpeta de bocetos y se despidió de Kidd.

* * *

El teléfono de Kidd sonó. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Que rabia le daba que interrumpiesen su sueño.

_"Trafalgar cabrón"_ -Leyó en la pantalla. Sonrió. Le encantaba el nombre que le había dado.

-¿Si? -contestó.

_-¿Qué tal te fue? _

-Bárbaro. Aún no ha terminado ,tuvo que irse a la universidad. Cuándo vuelva, le daré de lo suyo.

_-Eres un cerdo. ¿Es que sólo piensas en sexo? _

-¿Qué? Trafalgar estúpido. Hablo del pastel.

_-Cualquiera lo diría. Sólo no la cagues esta vez. ¿Le afectó algo lo que dijiste?¿Lo llegó a escuchar?_

-Sí. Tuve una puntería perfecta. Hablé cerca de la puerta tan pronto escuché un ruido de llaves tras la misma. ¡Mira que es cotilla! Se quedó detrás de la puerta escuchando.

_-¿Acaso tú no lo harías? Eres más celoso que ella. Más de una vez la has espiado esperando escuchar que hablaba con su amante. Lo único que escuchaste fueron cosas buenas de ti y conversaciones de mujeres que sostuvo con Nojiko o Robin ¿no?._

-Cállate, el susto que me llevé cuándo la espié mientras hablaba con Nojiko y le dijo que aún no le había venido el periodo. Casi me da un infarto.

_-Bueno. Nos desviamos. No la cagues. Tengo cosas que hacer, buena suerte. _

-Gracias Law.

El sonido del final de la llamada se hizo notar. Kidd se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara y se dirigió a la habitación. En la mesilla de noche descansaba bien oculto en un cajón un anillo de oro con un diamante naranja incrustado. Una vez con él en la mano, suspiró. Había seguido el consejo de Nojiko para comprarle el anillo. Era sencillo y brillaba con la luz del sol. Le había costado dos meses de sueldo, pero había valido la pena.

-Sólo espero que le guste.

Guardó el anillo en su chaqueta y salió del piso. Quizás a Kill aún le quedasen cosas por hacer esa tarde. A él le sobraba el tiempo. Nami no regresaría hasta pasadas las diez si no calculaba mal.

Recordó las palabras de Trafalgar. "_No la cagues. Buena suerte.". _Ese cabronazo podía llegar a ser un buen amigo después de todo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?**

Muchas gracias a Trafalgar y a ApocalyticWorld por sus reviews. Anima mucho el hecho de que os molestaseis en escribirlos. A veces las ganas disminuyen de publicar por el mero hecho de pensar que lo que escribes, no gusta. Y también muchísimas gracias a el que imagina carabelas, la parte de la comida me la inspiraste tú. Perdón por el tremendo retraso.


End file.
